Those left behind
by TwistedFanatic
Summary: Yuzu's going to prove that you cannot escape the oddities of being a Kuraski.


Summary: Yuzu's going to prove that you cannot escape the oddities of being a Kuraski.

A/N:This was based on an idea I had where the least talked about Kurasaki gets to shine.

Critics are welcome as long as you are polite please. Any grammatical mistakes are due to the author which I apologize for my errors.

Disclaimer: Bleach does not belong to me, sadly.

* * *

Chapter 1: The road to hell

After centuries upon centuries of torment and untold horrors he was finally free.

He had fought his way out of hell. He was exhausted and weak but he could feel raindrops soaking him, breath in crisp clean air and feel gravel under his skin. It was refreshing so much better than breathing in the toxic air of hell, with every inhale feeling like dry acid in his lung or torment upon his body from continuous punishment. He would cry if he had the energy to do so.

He was too weak and drained from his escape he couldn't even move his body properly he didn't have the energy. But he felt a smile cover his face, even if it hurt to do so he was free. He had made it to the world of the living scratched and bruised but he had made it.

He laid in the dirt and allowed the rain to soothe him. For a few minutes he just allowed his mind to wander. He didn't really have a plan past this point but he would figure it out eventually.

With a sigh of he just basked in the moment.

He heard soft sounds of footsteps but he paid them no mind. Until he felt a shadow looming over him and something blocking his body from being covered in rain.

"Hello sir, um if you stay in the rain you'll catch a cold. Sir, are you hurt? Do you need some help?"

He blinked his eye in shock as he stared at a familiar figure. For a moment he felt a dread in his heart and panic clogged his throat at the image in front of him.

No, she was dead! Dead.

He had felt her last breath leave her body. Miyu, his poor gentle Miyu was long gone. Brutally murdered, a death she did not deserve. His world had grown darker without he there and he made sure the world knew his pain.

But with a quick blink the image disappeared. He gave the figure another look. A girl, a child really just like Miyu but that was where similarities ended brunette instead of white hair and brown eyes instead of soft grey, wearing some yellow garment and holding a strange black hat attached to a stick, what were the called again. Umbrellas. That was the name, which explained why the rain wasn't pelting him anymore. The only thing they had in common were the eyes, eyes that were radiating the same innocence and purity that Miyu had once possessed.

He felt the scar of bitterness. How ironic, after all these years that he would see his dear sister's face. Even thinking of his beloved younger sibling still did not reduced the pain of her passing and as it should. He never wanted to stop mourning her.

With a groan he blinked his purple eye into innocent brown eyes looking at him in concern. Struggling in futile vain to stand up.

"Yeah I'm alright kid. Nothing that a few nights of rest couldn't fix." He tried to hide his grimace of pain from the girl trying to make the growing concern on her face disappear. He might have been many thigs but seeing the look of worry reminded too much of Miyu.

Wait a minute. With a snap of his heard he looked at the young girl again with surprised etch on his face. She was looking at him? How was that possible? There was no else in the park so she must be talking to him. But that couldn't be, unless.

"Hey you can see me?"

"Eh yes. Am I not supposed to Mister. Are in a cosplay or a movie? Are you embarrassed is that why you're hiding in the park? Did you get into a fight?" The girl narrowed her eyes at him slightly looking as if she was scolding him. "Fighting is wrong Mister. There's probably someone out there who's worrying about you. How would they feel seeing you like this?"

"Wll the only family I have is my little sister and she would probably be scolding just the same you are," Yes it was the same as Miyu right down to way she scrunched up her nose whenever she was irritated with him. "The only problem with that is she has long since passed from this world."

Even talking about her still hurt. Like a phantom limb it still ached with pain reminding him what he had lost so long ago.

The young girl face had transformed from scolding to a look of sympathy and understanding. Interesting, she must have lost someone close to her too.

"I'm sorry," The girl spoke softly with empathy coloring her tone "Nut your hurt sir and you need medical attention. My family owns a clinic not too far from here. If you can walk I get patch you up there."

He shrugged his shoulders, wincing at the action as it reopened one of the wounds on his back. There was probably nothing a mortal doctor could do for him; heck there was the issue with the face that he would probably not even see him.

"Nah, it's alright it's not as bad as it seemed, see," As he went to stand his legs collapsed under him as he was speaking, making his protest moot. All good. Well this is a bit embarrassing." He scratched his head sheepishly at the look of determination on her face.

"That's it you're coming to the clinic right now."

"Well I guess I have no say in this?" Well it wasn't like he had anything else to do. Besides, a mortal that could see him was far too interesting to pass up. It helped that the young girl was just so adorable. "Could I know the name of my stubborn rescuer?"

He nearly missed the blush of surprise that from decorated her face from his words. As she went to help him stand she spoke a bit shyly, "Sorry, my name is Yuzu. Yuzu Kurasaki."

"Well Yuzu it's wonderful to meet you. My name is Kokuto."


End file.
